Playing card games are often played by a group of people sitting around a table. In some instances, a card game could be played by up to as many as ten or twelve people sitting at a table. Often this table is rectangular in shape or circular in shape. Playing card games are frequently played utilizing a draw deck and a discard deck of cards. When it is a player's turn to draw a card the player will draw from the draw deck. When a player has played a card or discards a card, the player places the card into the discard deck. Difficulty in playing a card game arises when the players are all spaced around the table to the point that each player is unable to reach a static location of a draw deck and a discard deck positioned in the center of the table.
For example, if ten people are playing a card game on a table that is rectangular in shape, for example four feet wide and eight feet long, each player is unable to reach the draw deck and the discard deck if the draw deck and discard deck are located at a static point in the center of the table (or at any other static location on the table). Accordingly, what is needed is a way to make the draw deck and discard deck located on the table into a mobile, dynamic cart.
Several attempts have been made to facilitate the transfer of playing cards and materials around a table. Typically these embodiments feature a compartment attached to a radial arm that is attached to a center of a table. An example of such a system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,972. The tray is able to rotate on the arm or around the center of the table and allow users at a round table to access the material carried within the compartment tray. However, this feature is not ideal for using at a square or rectangular table at which users sit at varied distances from the center of the table that cannot be reached by a standard sized radial arm.